The Most Randomist Story Ever
by celinejonas
Summary: You can find almost 1,000,000 random things in this story. From Harry Potter to Teddy Geiger. To Tom Cruise to The Lord of The Rings. Written by Morganne and I. We have finished writting this. And guess what? SEQUEL!
1. The Day Dumbledore Rebelled

Students were whispering and exchanging weird looks in the halls of Hogwarts. There was a new rumor aloof….

"What's going on? Celine joined Morganne and Sheena by their designated tree, her lipstick slightly smudged.

"Cedric?" Morganne nodded at Celine.

"Maybe…"

"Dumbledore's on strike!" Sheena exclaimed.

"What?" Celine frowned.

"Yeah, he was running around the halls nudy this morning," Morganne shuddered. "Not a great sight."

"I'm convinced Snape poisoned him," Sheena added.

"Dang, that's not like him at all…"

"I even saw him and Prof. Sprout getting' jiggy with it!"

"Ew," this time Celine shuddered.

"Oh my-"

"Hee-hee! Oh-ho! I'm a bunny Rabbit!" Dumbledore was frolicking through the fields of lilacs, still in the nude. Luckily, the lilacs were very tall. His arms were flailing through the air and a pair of bunny-ears was on his head.

"Maybe he got a hold on Fred and George's stash of-"

"They have a stash?!" Celine exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"I have my ways…" Morganne smirked. "Anyway-,"

"Is he trying to hip-hop dance, or is it just me?" Sheena covered her mouth."

"No…he's trying to do ballet…" Celine corrected.

"This s revolting yet entertaining," Morganne laughed.

"You're so weird!" Celine giggled.

"We all are in our own special way," Morganne tried to keep a straight face.

"Now look-,"

"No way-,"

"Is he-,"

"Yes!"

"Dumbledore's really dancing with Draco…Malfoy?!"

"Oh my god!" Sheena said, covering her mouth once again.

"You guys…why are we still watching?" Celine asked, turning away.

"Why are we?" Morganne turned away too. They started to walk away. "Sheena, are you coming?"

"This is too exciting!" Sheena said.

"Sheena! Come on!"

"I'll catch up to you!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Celine…are you going to wash your smudge off?"

"Oh yeah." Celine said, blushing and started to wipe it off with her sleeve.


	2. Voldemort Goes Emo

Morganne, Celine, and Sheena were sitting in the Common Room when Ron burst in through the window.

"What the-,"

"Sorry guys…I made Hagrid mad…" Ron dusted off pieces of glass. "Well, see ya!" He jumped out of the window and fell to the ground.

"Okay, did that really just happen or…?" Celine frowned.

"It did," Morganne nodded.

"I didn't know Ron could fly!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Sheena…" Celine said, laughing. She hit her with her pillow and Sheena laughed.

"Hey!" Sheena hit Celine with her pillow.

They all started to have a pillow fight. Feathers came out of their pillows and slowly floated down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Morganne quickly ran to it, before anybody can hit her again. She opened it and there stood George and Cedric.

"You have to see this!" George said, excited. "Bring the two of them with you!"

"Wait?" Morganne put both of her hands in front of her, "What is it?"

"It's Voldemort…He's gone EMO!"

"Emo?!" Celine said, hearing George talking to Morganne from quite a distance. She and Sheena ran towards them.

Voldemort was sitting in the grass on the Quidditch field. Tears were pouring down his face, and he was slitting his wrist.

"Nobody loves me!" He yelled. A razor blade was clutched in his left hand. "I only wanted world domination! Waah!"

"I'm dreaming!" Celine's mouth dropped open.

"If you are, can I pinch you?" Sheena asked.

"What?"

"I like to pinch people, don't make fun of me!"

Morganne stifled a laugh.

"I want eye-liner! Give me black liner!" Voldemort yelled. "Why does everyone hate me?" I only killed _some _people!"

"Somebody get this guy some eye liner!" Cedric yelled

"Yeah, mate! Emo-Voldy needs his liner!" George snickered

"Let's get out of here," Morganne suggested.

"Please!" Celine rushed back to the castle, "I hate the site of blood."

"Why?" Morganne asked.

"It disturbs me."

Celine, Morganne, and Sheena headed towards to Gryffindor corridor, but Fred and Cedric stopped them.

"So…what did you think?" Fred asked.

"Disturbing," Celine replied.

The three of them started to head off, but Cedric grabbed Celine's hand.

"Come with me?"

"Cedric…I can't."

"Why not?" Cedric scowled.

"I'm tired," Celine looked away and pulled her hand away form Cedric's hand. She rolled her eyes and put her hands over her chest, "Plus, that Emo-Voldy thing, with the razor blade and the blood got to me tonight!"

"First of all, you're not tired-," Cedric grabbed her hand again, "Second, you're lying to me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Fine, I'll see you later!" he stormed away.

Celine sighed and continued on her way to her house. There, she met with Morganne and Sheena, who greeted her warmly.


	3. Dumbledore's Announcement

_Full Chapter Title : "Dumbledore's Announcement That Disturbs Everyone Bus Snape_

* * *

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Sheena led Celine and Morganne through the halls and down the stairs. Everybody was crowded in the Great Hall.

"Please, please settle down." Dumbledore yelled in the Hall that echoed. "I have something to _show_ you all!" Dumbledore than ripped his robe and showed his nudiness.

"Oh my eyes!" Morganne cried, covering her eyes.

Snape raised his eyebrow and checked Dumbledore out.

McGonagoll leapt form her chair and threw a table cloth over the headmaster.

"There's nothing to see here!" She yelled.

Snape looked away and stared into the hall. The students still cried and suffered.

"Quiet!" McGonagoll yelled. "It seems as though D. is going through a…phase. We'll just have to bite the bullet and cooperate. Now I would like everyone to return to their houses."

The students merged out into the halls and continued with their conversations.

"Bloody hell, Morganne. I can't believe we saw that!" Celine said, still frightened by the awful sight.

"What?" Morganne said, "That was amazing!"

"What a minute?...What?" She double checked.

"Just kidding!"

"God…you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I almost got one back there." Sheena said.

"Shiver me timbers!" Celine said, laughing.

"I think Snape's 'timber' was shivering!" Morganne laughed also.

"They were not!" Snape hissed and pushed past the three.

"Oops." Sheena said. "Tisk, tisk!"


	4. Cedric's Caught

_Full Chapter Title : "Cedric's Caught With The Emo Voldemort!"_

* * *

"Celine…"

"Huh, what?"

"Come here."

She followed the voice and she saw Cedric in the shadows. She hugged him warmly and kissed him.

"Where were you all this time? You said four-thirty…it's six o five!...Where were you?"

"What Voldemort?"

"What?!"

"I mean, I was eating cold and mort…"

"Oh, okay!" Celine said. She was I such relief; She thought he said 'Voldemort!'

"So um…I got to go."

"Already? You just came?"

"Yeah…I have more cold and mort to eat," Cedric walked away.

Celine frowned with a shrug and started stalking him.

Cedric walked inside of an unusual room, and slammed the door behind him. Celine walked to the door and put her ear to it.

"…I can't stand living without you, Cedric."

"Me either."

"That's it!" Celine scowled and opened the door. She gasped at the sight of Cedric and Voldemort snogging violently, and the broke apart.

"Cold and mort?!"

"That's my nickname!" Voldemort smiled. "How did you know?"

"What? Cedric said he was eating cold and-," Celine thought for a second, "Ew, gross Cedric!"

"It _was_ good!"

"I'm going to barf!" Celine said, before waking up. She looked to her left and saw Cedric with a tray. She smiled warmly.

"I brought you some cold and mort," Cedric put the tray on her lap.

"No thank you…I don't have the appetite."

"But you like cold and mort?"

"I don't NOW!"

"Oh…um," Cedric said, picking up and setting the tray on her bed table, "What do you want then?"

"Waffles!" Celine said grabbing a waffle maker and pressed it against her face, "I am the Waffler! I-,"

"Celine how many times have I told you that you aren't the Waffler?"

"10,709,312,989,453; so what?" She smiled. "Waffle man, I am the waffler, golden crispy bad guys are-."

Cedric shut her up with a kiss.


	5. Attack Of MJ & The Boys

One day, Celine was reading the Daily Prophet when she noticed someone strange in a picture. It was a Muggle names Michael Jackson. She first thought his name was pronounced Michelle, but Michael was a man…in a way.

"Listen to this," Celine nudged Morganne and Sheena.

"Huh?" they turned their heads.

"A Muggle named Michael Jackson found out about wizarding schools, and threatening to tell all the other Muggles unless the ministry did what he asked," Celine said.

"What does he want?" Morganne asked.

"A school under his command. Boys ages six to eleven would attend," Celine read. "He plans on preparing them for something."

"Nobody's ever 'prepared' me," Sheena frowned.

"Sheena!" Both of them yelled.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing Sheena," Morganne rolled her eyes, "I just can't believe our world might be in newspapers…television…EVERYTHING!"

"We have to report this! Before Michael gets to Sheena's little brother!"

"Yeah…how horrible."

Suddenly, music started to play blasting into the Hall. The grand oak doors opened and there stood a man in a velvet red suit with a white glove on one of his hands.

"OH NO! IT'S MJ!" Celine yelled, pointing towards the man.

The music playing ended up being one of MJ's songs, "Thriller."

Maybe Morganne, Celine, and Sheena were the only one's who knew about MJ. But one by one, students looked at MJ, then the Prophet, than at MJ again.

"Holy sh…" A kid almost yelled in the hall.

"We got to get out of here!" Celine said, to Morganne and Sheena.

"We need to do something about MJ first!" Sheena convinced them.

"I got it…" Morganne stood up on the bench and reached for her wand, "IMMOBULUS!"

Michael continued dancing.

"I'm Immu-ooo-ne to magic. Whoo-ooo!" MJ grabbed his crotch. "What the-," his smile disappeared , "I lost them!" He continued groping himself. "I lost my-,"

"I'll help you find your-,"

"No thanks!" MJ smiled when he saw Snape…dragging a first year. "But he can help me!" Michael grabbed the boy and ran to dungeons.

"We have to stop him!" Morganne yelled. "Super Duper Squad-,"

"UNITE!" They all stuck their hand in the middle and transformed into Superheroes.

Celine was Creature, Sheena was Girl of Speed, and Morganne was Flame Cinder.

"What the fu-," The same kid didn't finish his sentence.

Creature, Girl of Speed, and Flame Cinder disappeared and they reappeared in the dungeon.

"Stop right there MJ!" Morganne yelled.

"Oh…oh my! Hee-hee!"

"Good god!" Sheena exclaimed. "This man is half-naked!" Sheena picked up speed and threw clothes at MJ.

"Thanks Sheena. My eyes were bleeding." Celine said.

"You bleed out blood?" Sheena asked, grossed out.

Celine looked at her and drips of blood fell from her left eye.

"Yeah…I'm the Creature remember?"

"Oh…"

"Anyway…" Morganne grabbed the little boy and pulled him away from Mr. Jackson. "Now that we've saved him from clutches of evil-,"

"Hee-hee, I'm the Child Molester!"

"The Child Molester? That's great!" Morganne said sarcastically.

"Can you just put him on fire, Morganne?"

"Love to."

Suddenly, MJ disappeared and they never saw him again…Or will they?? DUN-DUN-DUN


	6. The Reason These Tables Are Numbered

Celine, Sheena, and Morganne walked into the Great HAll and were shocked that the tables were numbered.

"Weird," Morganne frowned.

"Sheena walked towards the Ravenclaw table and was about to pull off the peice of paper when Professor Sprout stopped her.

"There's a good reason these tables are numbered, you just haven't thought of it yet."

"Isn't that a Panic! At the Disco song?" Morganne raised her eyebrows.

"No." Professor Sprout said, and walked away quickly.

"It is..." Celine whispered to Morganne, and slowly nodded her head.

"Huh...that's weird." Sheena turned around.

Some girls passed by Morganne and heard them talking, "...The reason these tables are numbered is because of date night and Panic! At the Disco is giving us a special concert!"

"What?!" Celine exclaimed, looking at Morganne.

"I have to find a date!" Morganne exclaimed. Just then, she saw a perfect head of hair and a charming smile. "I'll be back," She smirked. "Brandon...Oh Brandon!"

"Oh, hey Morganne!" Brandon turned around and gave her a smile, "What's up?"

"Do you want to go to the Date Night with me?"

"Oh...I'm sorry Morganne, I wish I could..."

"Oh...Okay..." Morganne frowned.

"Nah, just kidding...I'd love too!"

"Great!" Morganne smiled. "We'll meet here at quarter to eight!" She frolicked towards Celine and Sheena. "I've got a da--aa-te!" She taunted.

"So do I," Sheena announced.

"Who?" Celome and Morganne both demanded, wide-eyed.

"Richard Hopkins!" Sheena exclaimed (Richard was a kid in the 8th grade who annoyed the hell out of everybody...It's True!)

"What?!" Both of them yelled in shock.

"Yeah."

"Well the thing is...I want to go with Dylan...But I'm going out with Cedric...What do I do?"

"I don't know..." Sheena frowned.

"Dump Cedric...hump Dylan," Morganne shrugged. ('Sorry, really preverese!' as said by morganne while writing this)

"God Morganne...You're a genius!" She played around, and ran to find Dylan.

"Sheena," Morganne turned to her, "You're going with Harry. He's much better than Richard..."

* * *

Celine was still running when she bumped into Dylan.

"Ow! I think you broke my finger!" he howled.

"Sorry," Celine apologized, "Hey..do you want to come to that...dinner or what ever that thing

is tonight with me?"

"I thought you were dating that pretty-boy Diggory?"

"We broke up," Celine lied.

"Oh...sorry to hear that...Well um-Sure...but I'll have trouble eating with my broken-"

"Stop whining and go see Madame Pomfrey," Celine instructed and left to tell her friends the new.


	7. Date Night & Panic! At the Disco

Celine hasn't told Cedric that she was going with the Gryffindor Dylan Butler yet, and was afraid

to. After she put on her poofy dress, she ran out of the corridor to find Cedric.

"Cedric!" Celine yelled at him, while running down the hall towards him, "We need to talk!"

"Is everything alright?"

"No..."

"Oh, well you'll feel better once we sit at our table and-"

"I'm going with someone else."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Who?"

"Dylan Butler. Sorry, but I just wanted to try taking a break for a while."

"Fun, I'll go see if Cho is still available," Cedric stromed out.

"Ced...we're still going out right?"

"Are you telling me that you still want to be with me, and you go with Dylan!?"

"Cedric! Take a chill pill, he's just a friend!"

Cedric suddenly slapped her across the face.

(Oh, the Drama!!)

"What the hell did you just do?" Dylan said, approaching Celine.

"This little slut is going with you, when she should be going with me!"

"Don't make me hit you with my skateboard!"

Cedric stayed silent.

BAM Dylan hit Cedric with his skateboard that appeared out of nowhere, and he fell to the ground.

"Ready?" he turned to Celine.

"As I'll ever be!" They linked arms.

* * *

"Hi Brandon!"

"Hey Morganne...You look beautiful...Stunning!"

"Thank you," Morganne turned red.

"Let's go to our table."

"Let's." Morganne smiled.

Dumbledore came to the stage. "Now before Panic! comes to perform...We shall do the waltz."

"The Waltz?!"

"Shall we Celine?" Dylan asked.

"I'd love to."

Cedric watched angrily and slouched in his chair. His eye already formed a bruise around it.

"Morganne?" Brandon asked.

"Yes."

"C'mon," Brandon dragged her onto the dance floor.

A few minutes passed, and Panic! At the Disco finally arrived. They began to play.

"Build God, Then We'll Talk!"

They started to play the request!

"Zo-My God!" Morganne yelled, "I love this song!"

"This is so much better than the Yule Ball!" Celine said, to Dylan.

"Totally!"

Everyone came crowding to the stage and they jammed to the music. Then, "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" started to play.

* * *

They continued playing songs until everybody collapsed dead. Well, not dead, just exhausted.

"Woooo!" That was great!" Celine panted next to Morganne on the floor.

"Yeah!" Morganne inhaled deeply, "Great!"

"More!" Everybody yelled and Panic! At the Disco played a song nobody had every heard.

"So how was your night, Morganne?"

"Splendiful." Morganne smiled, "You?"

"Great! Except for me and Ced arguing."

"You'll both get over it," Morganne shrugged. "Now, let's go to bed."


	8. Morganne & Celine Fight Over Hugh Dancy

The Great Hall filled with students, and Dumbledore had a huge announcement.

"We have a special guest-"

He walked through the Hall and there walked Hugh Dancy.

"Oh My God! Hugh Dancy!" Celine yelled.

"He's mine!" Morganne yelled, towards Celine.

"No, he's mine!"

"Oh yeah?" Morganne leapt from her seat and tacled Hugh.

"No!" Celine gasped and hackled Morganne and Hugh.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Ladies, ladies!" He both got Celine and Morganne's attention. "Please! I'm human!"

"...Oh, sorry Hugh." Morganne got up and frowned. Following Celine.

Harry sat across from Morganne and Celine, and they talked about Hugh.

"You guys are obsessive.:

"Of who?"

"Hugh."

"We are not obsessive...we just think intensely!" Celine replied.

"An obsessive interest," Harry scowled.

"What's wrong, Potty?" Draco walked by sneering. "Jealous?"

"Please, Malfoy, you're the one who's jealous," Morganne smiled. "You don't have to sit with us two sexy beasts daily."

"Shut up!" He scowled and walked away.

"Morganne...How come you always have a good comebacks...I have no good comebacks...there usually, 'your mean' and they'll say back, 'your ugly!' "

"That's because you're stupid!"

* * *

**Wow! That was a REALLY short chapter. The next one...I think is long...and you're going to LOVE it! **


	9. Aliens!

**Full Chapter Title ::** _Aliens That Live In iPods and Feed On Pencils and Attack Hogwarts_

* * *

All was calm and mild ast the magical school at Hogwarts when, suddenly, screams erupted all over the school grounds. 

"What the heck is going one?!" Morganne said, clinging onto Harry.

"I don't know," Harry looked around.

"Dylan! Brandon!" Morganne yelled towards them two, "What's going on?"

"We don't-"

"Ahhhh!" Celine ran through the halls and passed Morganne.

"Celine?!" Morganne cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly, aliens came running after her.

They we're extremely huge with little ears amd big ears. Their bodies were the most revolting purple ever. All of them carried laser guns/lightsabers in their huge hands and were striking out at random people.

"What are we going to do?"

Morganne put both of her hands out in front of her, and thought hard. The aliens suddenly stopped and froze.

"What the-Morganne?!" Brandon said, with excitement in his voice, and at the same time shocked,

"I didn't know you had the force!"

"Didn't I tell you..." Morganne looked over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow, "My father's a jedi!"

"No!" They all yelled.

"Must've slipped my mind," she shrugged.

"We better get everyone out before-"

"What's that in the sky?" Celine looked out the window.

"It's a bird," Morganne flatly slated.

"It's a plane," Brandon frowned.

"No, it's Superman!" Celine exclaimed.

Superman flew down and walked towards the group.

"I heard there was an...alien here?" Superman put his hands on his hips and smirked towards them.

"More like _aliens_." Dylan corrected him.

"You don't correct Superman, Dylan!" Brandon said.

"Why not?"

"Because he's Superman!"

"Shut up! We have a major crisis here!" Celine yelled.

"Stay here!" Superman instructed.

Superman stood in fornt of the aliens and used his laser vision on them. The aliens burned and died.


	10. Cedric: The Sexiest Emo Vampire

One night, a bat was trapped inside the Hufflepuff house. It snuck into the boys dormitories and

began to feed on an unsuspecting victim.

Roger woke up and flung the curtains open. Yellow sunlight flooded the dormitory.

"Close those!" Cedric screamed and hid under his blankets.

Roger quickly did so, and looked at him in a blank stare. He walked towards Cedric and stared down

at him.

"Cedric...are you okay?" Roger poked him constantly.

"No...I'm not," Cedric scowled, still under he covers. "Are the curtains closed? Are they?"

"Yes Cedric, and for the love of god what's going on?" Roger demanded.

Cedric slowly pulled the covers down and showed his completely white pale face.

"Ced, are you alright?" Roger placed his hand on his forehead and felt nothing but coldness gainst his warm hand. "You're really cold!"

"I'm fine really?" Cedric sat up.

"No, you're not! Jack, get Celine and Madame Pomfrey.

"Why her?" Jack replied.

"She's his girlfriend..." He replied angrily, "Go! Now!"

"Why am I doing this?" Celine said walking up to the boy dorms, looking at Morganne. "If he treats me like crap, then why should I care for him?"

"Celine...he still cares about you...he loves you."

She let out a sigh and finished to walk up the stairs, and opened the door. She saw Cedric in bed getting worse. She started to cry.

"Cedric...oh my god," Celine walked towards him, and putting her hand on his cheek, "Are you okay?"

"He isn't..." Roger replied.

1 hour later

"Is he alright?" Celine asked Madame Pomfrey. They were standing in the dark hospital wing.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Dunnet, but Mr. Diggory is a...vampire," Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"What?" Celine exclaimed, "But-"

Just then, Morganne stormed in, an odd expression on her face.

"He's gay!" she yelled.

"Who is?"

"That great head of hair!" Morganne shook her head. "He used me to get to Harry..."

"Wait, Harry's-"

"No!" Morganne shook her head. "I felt bad for Harry...having to tell Brandon that he was straight."

"Sounds awful," Celine sighed.

"So, what's going on with Ceddy-kins?"

"He's a vampire."

"Well that's just fabolous! I think you're guy trauma is worse than mine!"

"Well..."

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Hello! Do you see what's going on here?! Cedric is a vampire!"

"Oh right! Let hiim suck your blood." Morganne suggested.

"No!" Celine placed her hand on her neck.

"Miss Dunnet? Mr. Diggory is emo too."

"Oh...really?" Celine might have thought second thoughts.

"Emo...great!" Morganne threw her arms in the air and left.


	11. Cedric's Cured But Still Emo

**A/N: Full Chapter Title: **_Cedric's Cured, But Isn't Cured for Being Emo And Mad-Eye Falls In Love With Him._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Celine asked Cedric.

"Fine." Cedric smiled.

"You're cured," She nodded slowly, and grinned, "But...you're still emo."

"Great..." Cedric still smiled.

"Sorry Ced, I have to go," She stood up and pointed towards him, "Stay emo!"

"Hey...do you still love me?"

"We'll have to see."

* * *

"Where's Mad Eye?" Celine asked, entering the classroom. 

"I have no clue." Sheena replied.

"Guys!" Morganne ran into the classroom. "I just heard something, and I ran all the way from Trelawney's to tell you!" Her face was a beet red color and she was breathing loudly.

"What?" Sheena and Celine exclaimed.

"M-M-Moody-hold on, I need water," Morganne waved her wand and took a big gulp of water. "Anyway, Moody tried to rape Cedric! He said he-"

"Whoa! Rape Cedric?" Celine gasped.

"Yes," Morganne frowned. "Moody claimed that him and Cedric were in love, but Ced denied ever saying that," Morganne informed them.

"What's Dumbledore-"

"Dumbly doesn't care about anything anymore," Morganne shook her head slowly.

"Is he getting old!?" Sheen asked.

"Sheena!" Celine looked towards her, "He's already old...I have to go see Cedric!"

* * *

"Cedric," Celine opened the hospital wing doors, and found Cedric and Moody doing something that was way disturbing for her eyes, and covered them, "Oh my god!" 

"Oh..." Moody got up and started to walk towards Celine, "Uh-I guess I'll leave." He stormed off.

Celine looked at Cedric and walked over to him.

"What was that?" Celine demanded.

"Nothing," Cedric turned his head.

"Cedric! You and Mad-Eye were...ewww!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You should have said no!"

"Love has restrictions," Cedric muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Cedric...I still have something for you...and if you won't tell me..."

"What?"

"I'lll go with Dylan."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"No."

"Then leave!"

"I will."

"Good-bye!"

"Good-bye!"

* * *

**A/N:** _That was...uh...interesting. That was a little short. And just a reminder, the next chapter is short as well. The one after the next one I think is going to be long. Thank you so much for your awsome reviews. Morganne and I were kind of worried that no one would _**LOVE**_ this story. So thank you so much for enjoying this random story._


	12. Robin Williams on DADA

**A/N: Full Chapter Title:** _Robin Williams Replaces Mad-Eye and Sheena Finds Out He's A Barbarian Genie Who Likes To Dress Like An Old Named Mrs. Doubtfire, And Sheena Can't Tell Because She Lost Jumanji To Him._

And just a reminder, some of the story goes with the Chapter Title. We must've forgot that Sheena lost Jumanji to him, and she finds out he's a barbarian genie. Oops :(

* * *

Sheena came into the Gryffindor girls dorm and went to Morganne and said, "We have a new teacher for DADA...someone replaced Mad-Eye." 

"Thank god!" Celine got in the conversation, "He wont rape Cedric anymore."

"Ewwww..."

"Well, it's true."

"Who's the new teacher?" Morganne changed the subject.

"Robin Williams."

"Why is he here?"

"I can't tell..."

"Fine!" Celine scowled.

"GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!" Robin said, to the class. "Sorry...that's from one of my movies."

"Morning," The class mumbled.

"I will be your new DADA teacher. No need for Professor Williams, just call me Robin."

"Isn't Robin a girls name?" Draco snickered.

"It just may be...but isn't Draco a boys name, Miss Malfoy?"

Draco scowled.

"Nice Robin...I gove you claps for that one!" Morganne laughed, and clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. Now some of you might have heard about Mad-Eye...I'm sure Cedric has..."

Cedric slouched in his chair.

"Come on pretty boy...Tell us!" Draco demanded.

"Leave him alone, Draco!" Sheena yelled.

"Why did you have to mention that, Robin?" Celine stood up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Sexy Dunnet," Robin smiled.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh-nothing..."

"Pervert!" Celine yelled and walked away.

She walked towards the Black Lake.

Just then a meteor hit the Earth and everyone died except everybody.

Icky space goo covered everything and nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry guys, this Chapter is too short. We promise that the next Chapter after the next one will be long:)_


	13. The Thrid Task & Something Else

**A/N:**_ Wow...it's already the 13 chapter?? Wow. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story. As I said in the last chapter, this one's going to be short. The next one's going to be long._

* * *

Harry, Cedric and Viktor were all dead; Fluer had won. 

"What are we going to tell Celine?" Sheena asked.

"The truth."

"But...she'll be heartbroken that she finds out who's dead?"

"Who's dead?" Celine walked up to Morganne.

"Not Cedric and Harry!" Sheena quickly said.

"Nice," Morganne rolled her eyes.

"Cedric and Harry are dead? You're kidding right?"

"Sorry Celine..." Morganne put her hand on Celine's back.

"Oh my god!" Tears rolled down her face.

Just then, Celine woke up. Only Fluer had died, because she's a dumb blonde whore! tee-hhe

"Wooo," Celine sat up, "It was just a dream."

"What?" Cedric said.

"Ced...what are you doing?...You're next to me - Oh Crap!"

"What you wanted to!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Um...you do it for me!" Celine shuddered and ran out. She couldn't believe she just told him to-

"Celine!" Morganne and Sheena were carrying armloads of candy.

"Where'd you get all that?"

"Fred and George...don't eat one...we still haven't found out what they do."

"Oh come off it!" She laughed. "It's probably fine."

Morganne and Sheena were about to enter the room, the same room that Cedric was -

"You...shouln't go in there!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

"Why not Celine!?" Morganne demanded.

Morganne pushed Celine out of the way, and opened the the door.

"MY EYES!" Morganne and Sheena came running back out.

"I think he was giving himself a 'spasm,' " Morganne shuddered.

* * *


	14. Draco Malfoy Or Brendon Urie

**A/N: Full Chapter Title:** _Morganne Falls In Love With Brendon Urie, Who Wants To Marry Her, Cos She's So Hot, But Draco Won't Let Them Cos He's A Jealous Freak And Morganne Wishes He'd Just Let Her Marry The Love Of Her Life Before She Goes Emo or Serial Killer-ish._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked harshly, grabbing Morganne's arm.

"What?" She turned around.

"You'd rather marry that emo rocker and not me?"

"Is that really a hard question?" Morganne cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?!"

"Draco!" Celine said, walking up to the,, "Leave her alone! She doesn't want to be with you."

"Celine...you've gone...emo?" Morganne asked, looking up and down on Celine.

"I only like the style," She smiled, but when she looked at Draco, the smile turned to a frown.

"Let go of her! Or else..."

"Or else what?" Draco smirked towards her.

"I'll yell out in the Great Hall what you've 'done' to Dumbledore, tonight at dinner!"

"Damn right!" The emo Cedric yelled out.

Celine's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and sighed, "Shut up, Cedric!"

"Anything but that," Draco let go of Morganne's arm, "No!"

"Thanks Celine!" Morganne smiled.

"Why don't you love me?!" Cedric yelled again at Celine.

"I'll love you!" Draco slithered back.

"Oh god no!" Celine kicked Draco, who then ran away.

She ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his cloak and kicked in the nuts (OH DAMN). He moaned and groaned, and curled up in a ball.

"Now you can't fu-"

"Celine...Let's go," Morganne said, pulling her away gently. "We need to go to class."

"There's one thing I have to do..."

Celine ran up to Cedric and slapped him across the face.

"You look like an Emo fag!"

* * *

**That Night**

Morganne, Celine, and Sheena were sitting around a fire in the Forbidden Forest, telling their secrets.

"...Okay-okay!" Celine smiled, "I want to be emo because I want to get with Brendon Urie!"

"What?!" Morganne exclaimed. "We're supposed to get married!"

"I'm sorry-I didn't know!"

"I thought I told you?"

Celine thought for a couple of moments.

"No...I don't think so."

"Celine-" Sheena said, quietly in her ear, 'Maybe you'll be off with Cedric."

"Ugh!" Celine sighed. "I'm sorry Morganne..."

"You should be, Cel-Where are you going?" Morganne stood up.

"I'm going to find myself someone..."

"Okay, but stay away from Brendon..."

"Maybe Orlando Bloom would be okay..." Celine whispered to herself.


	15. Celine and Cedric Have A Bologna Child

**A/N: Full Chapter Title:** _Celine's Bologna Has A First Name, It's O.S.C.A.R_

* * *

Celine didn't find Orlando Bloom, so she just unded up with Cedric AGAIN.

* * *

"Cedric...you're a dad!" Celine held up a piece of Bologna. "His name is Oscar!" 

"Oh...alrighty then..." Cedric looked at the yummy piece of Bologna.

"No really, this is you son!" Celine exclaimed.

"That's impossible..."

"No, it isn't!" Celiine said, "You see...If you put 'meat' in a 'sandwhich' and you somehow get

'mayo' together...you get this!" She held up Oscar.

_(wow...that was REALLY perverted)_

"Celine are you high on something?"

"_Our bologna has a first name, It's O.S.C.A.R, Our Bologna has a second name it's M.A.Y.E.R, __I like to smoke it everyday, and if you ask me why I'll say, 'Oscar Mayer has a way B.O.L.O.G.N.A!"_

"You're _'definatly' _high on something!"

"You won't care for our little Oscar?!" Celine petted the Bologna and was crying over it. "How could you?"

"Here, give him to me."

"Okay. I'll be back after dinner to pick him up," Celine walked away.

"Dinner?" Cedric cocked an eyebrow. "I am a bit hungery..." Hey eyed the lonesome bologna.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, that was a very short chapter and we'll guarentee the next one will be somewhat long :)_


	16. Superman Returns! Yippee Ki Aye

**A/N: Full Chapter Title :** _Celine falls in love with and marries Mr. Dilbeck, who just got a divorce. Morganne and Brendon have yet to get married. Sheena finds out her baby is an ugly clown, and Zach Chronis is the father. Superman returns, along with those pesky aliens. Mr. Dilbeck leaves Celine for the aliens' leader who happens to be male. And Apple comes up with a new iPod that has a laser gun, and then Emily DeBellis gets a mohawk that she dyes green, and then Morganne decided to stop writing this long title, before Celine dies of impatience or before Mr. Dibleck decides to turn on his pea-sized brain._

_For some reason, these chapters have not been long enough. It seems that when ever I look on the paper it's LONG, but then when I type it...It's extremely short. Has that ever happened to you??_

_Currently Listening To : 'Inside of You' - Hoobastank :)_

* * *

Celine cried over her dead son (bologna), that was on the floor, half eaten.

"Damn Cedric!" She yelled in anger.

* * *

"...Smell that..." Brendon Urie said.

"What?" Morganne said.

"It's half eaten bologna!"

They were outside.

"Eww...Bologna is gross!" Morganne shuddered.

"I love bologna!"

"Then our wedding song can be the Oscar Mayer bologna song!"

"That's awsome!" Brendon smiled. "I love that song!"

Morganne and Brendon started to dance.

* * *

Sheena screamed as she saw the first sight of her baby. He/She was a hideous clown.

"This just in," a news reporter stood beside her. "Sheen Cruz has just giving birth to Zach Chronis' baby!"

"No!!!!" Sheena yelled on agony.

* * *

Celine saw the hottest guy ever. It was Hagfrid's twin bro, Mr. Dilbeck.

"Ooooh, Sexy!" Celine licked her lips.

"Celine, he's Hagrid's twin..."

"And he's in love with Brandon, that gay guy that Morganne went to the Ball with." Sheena added.

"Darn!"

* * *

"It's Superman!" Celine pointed to the sky. "I'd do him!"

"Celine?!" Morganne exclaimed.

"It's true!"

The iPod Aliens were right behind him. Superman pointed at Hogwarts and yelled, "Attack!"

The aliens started to attack but Morganne used the Force to turn them into buquets of flowers.

"Good Morning America! I'm Stan Bull, and we have news for you!" A chinese guy with a blonde toupee announced.

"Cool!" Morganne said, starring at the TV.

"This iPod features the same items: Music, Photos, and Video's...But for the first time ever a lazer is implaced in the iPod. The iPod itself is...one dollar!"

"I'm getting that!" Morganne wrote it down on her list of things to get.

* * *

Emily DeBellis walked in. She had shaved off most of her hair for a mohawk and

dyed it bright green. She had also gotten extensions so it touched the ceiling.

"Damn Emily!" Celine said, looking at the tips of her mohawk. "How did you do that? Keep it so long?!"

"Glue sticks!" Emily smiled, holding up a glue stick...the blue colored kind.


	17. Celine Chooses Dane Cook over Cedric!

**A/N: Full Chapter Title: **_Morganne and Brendon Urie finally got married and had five kids. Celine still didn't get a husband, so Cedric decided to ask her to marry him, and she accepted...cause...she wanted to get married. And she didn't want to have Cedric's baby, so he got himself pregnant (have no idea how). Dane Cook stopped By amd Celine divorced Cedric, to marry Dane._

* * *

Morganne and Brendon had only been married a day when Brendon decided to adopt five chinese kids...Or Indonesian...maybe Arabian. 

Celine was jealous that Morganne was happily married (although she wasn't too excited about all of the kids), and was searching for a mate online at Eharmony.cxom

"Ooh, who's this?" Celine cocked an eyebrow and clicked on a picture. Soon, a familiar face showed up.

"Marry me?!" Cedric came into the room, and got on one knee. "Please?!"

"Why?" Celine sighed.

"I love you," Cedric pouted his lips.

"Fine!"

**a day later**

"Cedric, I can't get pregnant!" Celine lied. Why you ask? Cause it's gross! (lols) "You have to...I guess..."

"Okay...um, let's work on that."

**the following week**

"I'm pregnant," Cedric announced,

"Flippin' Sweet!" Celine exclaimed.

**that night**

Dane Cook (a/n: i hope you guys know who dane cook is...) was throwing cans of tuna at Celine's window.

"Hey! Celine!" He yelled.

Celine opened her window and looked down at Dane. She threw a jar of Welche's Jelly and it hit his Eight-One Honda.

"This is a Eight-One Honda...How dare you!" Dane yelled.

"Sorry." Celine whispered loud enough so Dane could hear.

"Come on already!" Dane exclaimed.

"Fine."

**The day Cedric played around with Celine and they divorced and Celine happily married Dane Cook**

"I wan't a divorce!" Celine exclaimed.

"We just got married two weeks ago _and_ I'm one week pregnant!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yeah...well...Your mom!"

"Fine, 1...2...3...okay, we're divorced." Cedric walked away.

Dane showed up and Celine left him to smoke a slab of salami.

"Good stuff, Dane!"

"Yeah...I need cashews." He stood up and walked in the kitchen.

Celine laughed.

Dane soon got a cashew and threw it in his mouth.

"I want nineteen kids...name one of them Optimus Prime!" Dane said.

"Okay...we can adopt a few from Morganne-"

"No adopting! Let's make them all!" Dane smirked. "Let's start now!"

"Dear Welche's God, Dane!"


	18. Our Son Optimus Prime

**A/N: **_Sorry I haven't been updating...been very busy celebrating the holidays and eating my delicious Sushi. I have yet to put up the whole chapter title so i will update that. I hope you all had an awsome christmas, and have a happy new year._

_currently listening to: "These Walls" - By my Husband Teddy Geiger _

**Full Chapter Title: **_The Burger King Dies, and Dane is devasted, while Dustin Kenyon decides to write a story about talking llamas, who are based on himself, Karlie, and Dallin (Their little brother) and Karlie's character eats Dallin, and Dustin hits Karlie in the back of her head with a rock...or something and Dustin somehow gets stuck in a diamond, Which blows up, and everyone dies and Dustin is turning this story in as an assignment...or something. And then Morganne reads her story 'Drip' to everyone in the car and Dustin and Matt were being jerks and wouldn't shut up and now Morganne's putting them in her story, and they're both going to die a horrible painful death, and no, Dustin is not going to die doing a flip in his expensive Corvette, no matter what he says, does, or thinks. Matt might die by a laser beam because pitchforks aren't modern enough, murderers use lasers now!_

* * *

"What's wrong Dane?" Celine asked, who sat next to him along with their child, Optimus Prime. 

"The BK Lounge blew up!" Dane cried, "What am I going to do?!"

"Well Dane, there's other BK Lounges all over the U.S-"

"Breaking News on Channel Four news...In all the world, BL Lounges blew up unexpectedley, leaving comedian Dane Cook devestated..."

"No!" Dane yelled. He grabbed a nearby pecan pie and threw it in his face.

"Dane, honey, let me get you another," Celine pulled an apple pie from between the couch cushions.

"Yes!" Dane exclaimed, "Throw it at me!"

She threw ther pecan pie at his face.

"Daddy let me try," Optimus Prime pulled a pumpkin pie from his trousers and threw it at Dane.

"Ahhhh-Where's my truth syrup?!" Dane yelled.

Suddenly, on the television, car alarms were going off.

"No! It's the sound that makes me want to punch infants!" He exclaimed.

Celine quickly grabbed Optimus and set him in the oven, "Stay here, Mommy needs to help Daddy." She closed the oven door and returned to Dane.

_

* * *

Meanwhile _

"Ow...what the heck Dustin?" Karlie yelled as she just got hit in the head with a rock.

"What? It's just a joke!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Karlie walked through the halls, and got hit again. "Ugh! Dustin!" Karlie yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to eat Dallin like you did in my story," Dustin shrugged.

"Well that's just fiction," Karlie scowled. "Now go bug Matt, Please?!" He looks kind a lonely...especially since he's wearing a skirt-I mean kilt."

"Fine!" Dustin turned and walked towards Matt, "Hope there isn't any wind coming any time soon."

_

* * *

Back at Cook's House _

"...I asked if we had any jelly in the house! Do we or do we not have jelly?!" Dane yelled towards Celine.

"I don't even like jelly, who cares about about jelly? Jelly gives me hives." Celine replied back.

"I don't give a shit about the hives, I want it stacked, pronto, _tonight_!" Dane yelled, "Now get the jelly!"

Celine rolled her eyes and pulled a jar of jelly out of their new toaster from eBAy. Woop.

"Viola!" Celine threw it at Dane's head and he caught it with his ear.

"Thank you...where's my Optimus?" Dane looked around.

"Crap!" Celine ran to the oven and found that Optimus turned into a Transfromer. Egah!

"Optimus? You're a Transfromer! Yes!" Dane got excited.

"Ha ha, you're not that funny any more Dane," Celine frowned towards him.

* * *

"Shut up Dustin and Matt! I'm reading my freaking story!" Morganne yelled towards them, while they drove the car towards Hogwarts. I now how the went to Hogwarts...They flew!!!! Isn't that so exciting?...sniffs 


	19. Golf Balls!

**Full Chapter Title: **_Seventh year begins, and Dumbledore gives birth the seventu-eight babys and for Celine's late late late birthday, Roger and Cedric give her an Eight-One Honda that reportedly gets hit by golf balls by a stupid blonde who has a bad career, and Celine drives the car into a tree and get's hit by a golf ball._

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Sheena exclaimed. "I can't believe this is our last year!"

"It is for some of us," Hermione frowned, nodding her head towards Harry and Ron who were trying to bake a full-grown turkey in an Easy Bake Oven.

"Hey, we're trying to bake a turkey!" Harry scowled. "Shhhhh!"

Morganne sighed and mumbled something, pointing her wand towards the Easy Bake Oven, and streams of orange came blasting from her wand. Ron opened the oven and looked inside.

"It's not turkey...It's lasagna!" Ron looked at Morganne furious, but yet they both ate the Lasagna anyways.

"Moving on..." Celine said as she walked in.

"Hey look, it's Hogwarts!"

_**

* * *

During the Feast**_

Dumbledore stood beaming at his podium. "Guess what everyone? I gave birth the seventy-eight children yesterday. Seventy are boys, seven are girls, and I have yet to find out what the last one is!"

"Huzzah!" Everyone yelled happily.

Celine and Morganne thought it was impossible for a man to get pregnant. But if it was Dumbledore who got Draco pregnant...they would understand because Draco has a -

"Now I would like to wish some one...a late, late, late birthday. Let's wish Celine a Happy Seventeenth Birthday!"

"Yay! Happy Late Late Late Birthday To You!" Everyone sang.

"We have a gift!" Roger and Cedric carried an eighty-one honday on their shoulders and pit it on the groung by Celine.

She climbed in, but just then, there was a bit of lightning, and Fluer appeared, back from the dead!

"Aargh!" She started throwing gaolf balls at Celine's new car.

"What the Heck!?" Celine yelled, trying to cover herself.

"How did Fluer di?" Roger asked Cedric, both of them hiding behind the car.

"...A white evil bunny." Cedric replied, crying.

Celine turned the reverse on and started to go backwards and then suddenly, it started to fly.

"Eighty-One Honda's don't fly...they run into-" Cedric said, but then heard a big BANG..."-trees."

"Wow, I didn't know the Whomping Willow could walk inside" Sheena exclaimed.

Ha! I got you! You just got Punk'd!

Ashton Kutcher came into the Hall and walked up to Celine and started to point his finger at her, laughing.

"You just got 'effin Punk'd!"

"What's Punk'd?" She cocked an eyebrow, and shook her head slowly.

"You don't know what Punk'd is? I'm insulted!"

"Ha-ha, you just got Punk'd!"

"Hey, it's Ashton!" Morganne yelled. "I love you, you're hilarious!"

"Why thank you!" Ashton straightened his shirt.

"Ooh, look! It's a leprachaun!"

* * *

Morganne got a divorce from Brandon...How sad.

* * *

"Stop throwing golf balls at me!" Celine yelled at Fluer and stabbed her with Ron and Harry's Easy Bake Oven. 


	20. The Mohawk Gets Cut!

**Full Chapter Title: **_Morganne sells her kids to Michael Jackson, and then marries the love her life, while Celine burries Flure and some other stuff happens...so yeah. Read onward!_

* * *

Celine filled up the hole and patted the dirt down with her shovel. The moon was full and she was in the Forbidden Forest, and llamas started to ride up towards her.

"Gasp!" Celine exclaimed before running like a loon out of the Forbidden Forset.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Paris Hilton asked Celine. One thousand and two hundred dogs were standing beside her.

"A llama was coming after me!" Celine panted.

"Are you serious?" Paris said, and her jaw dropped, "That's hot!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"You need a makeover..." Paris added in.

"I do."

"Yeah...you do..."

"I don't need a makeover!"

"Okay...do you know where Cedric is? I wanna make a movie with him..."

"Um, well...I'm going out with him..." Celine lied, so Cedric wouldn't go with a stupid anorexic whore!!

"Oh, well, how 'bout Dumbledore?...He's hot!"

"He's sadly taken..."

"Oh..." Paris walked away. "Hey Hagrid! Do you want to be an actor-"

"Why I lov' to...always wanted to be and actor-"

"Awsome, let's go in your hut!"

* * *

"Bye my twenty...or so...children...remember me as a person not a robot!:

"Bye Mom!"

"Yeah whatever," Morganne slammed the door and returned to her soap operas.

* * *

Emily had cut all of her hair off and Sheena was shocked that she had to cut her hair off for nothing.

"Emily...why did you do it?" Sheena asked.

"I didn't like it..."


	21. Tina, come get some Ham!

**Chapter Title :: **_Napoleon Dynamite teaches a class at Hogwarts, and 3 of the Lord of The Rings dudes comes and saves the world from Evil Bunnies Attacking!! Egah! Oh yeah, and Celine wins an awatd for the best Napoleon Dynamite Impression!!_

----

"Today we will be learning about Numchuck skills...how to do it...you'll friggin' find out!" Napoleon yelled to the class.

The class stood silent. Morganne was trying to find out how it was possible for a mouse to eat so many cheese and not be able to get constapated in her 'All About Mice' book. Sheena sat there looking around the classroom, wondering what the heck is going on, and Celine was ricking out to her iPod and listening to Taking Back Sunday.

"And I'll be making you some quesidillas, okay?"

"I love quesidillas!" Sheena exclaimed, smiling towards Napoleon.

"Alright-well excuse me, I have to go feed my llama, Tina...be right back." Napoleon ran out of the room weird and began his way down the tower.

----

"Okay? Where is he?" Celine scowled, and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood up and walked to the window, looking outside.

"...Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Napoleon forgot about the class and played teatherball.

"He's playing friggin' teatherball, gosh!"

"And the winner is..." Lights were storming the room, and everyone looked around, and the were wearing nice clothes, "Celine Dunnet!"

Celine walked up to the poduim and grabbed the Oscar from Cedric, and pushed him to the ground.

"I would like to thank-"

Music started to play and Celine got pushed out of the room.

"I'm dating Neville Longbottom!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Gross!" Morganne mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late..." Napoleon reentered and had a dumb look on his face. "I saw a teatherball court outside and I just had to play."

"Stupid!" People threw bottles of tomato juice at him.

"Boo!"

"You suck!"

Just then, three guys appeared. One was a fat midget, he's a dwarf, but what's the difference?

"Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas flared his nose, and wind was blowing through his flower scented long blonde hair.

"Oh, shut up!" A student yelled.

Just then, a herd of bunnies surrounded them, their red eyes glowing.

"Hah nook-nook!" the fattest bunny yelled.

"Charge!" a smaller one translated.

Aragorn suddenly jumped on the desk table and started to scream like a girl. Sheena grabbed Gimli's axe and started to kill the bunnies.

_An Hour Later_

Five-Hundered bunnies remained.

Morganne reached out with the Force and strangled twenty bunnies. Sheena was still flinging Gimli's axe madly. Suddenly, they all died of heart attacks.

"Now we must-Aragorn what's wrong?" Gimli asked.

"I'll never te-el." Aragorn grinned wickedly.

"Can I have my axe back?!" Gimli asked Sheena.

"No!" Sheena yelled. "I love it!"

"Okay, fine!" Gimli pulled another axe out of his pants.

"Quick, find the ring, we must!" Yoda suddenly appeared.

"Ring?" Celine frowned.

"Yes," Aragorn nodded, his grin unfaltering.

"What ring?" She was an inch away from him.

"It's to destroy bunnies!"

"No...no I will not let you do that!" Celine was horrified. Why Bunnies?? When it could be President Bush??

"Oops..." Aragorn dropped the ring in a little kids inflatable swimming pool, with Kool-Aid in it. The Fire Pit Of Doom.

"Noooooo!"

"Let's celebrate!" Sheena exclaimed cradling her axe. "We're getting married!"

"YAY!" Everyone forgot about the ring and performed a ceremony then and there.

Celine cried after the ceremony, over evil bunnies. She was devestaded.

"You may now kiss the axe."

Sheena violently snogged with the axe and dropped to the floor.

"Ewww..." Seamus mumbled.

-----

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in like...3 days. lols. Woop.**


	22. The Moulin Rouge!

"What happened?" Emily asked, as Celine walked inside. Three sporks were stuck in her hair.

"We were...attacked!" Celine gasped.

"Attacked by what?"

"Sporks..."

"Who was throwing or hitting sporks at you?" Morganne asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"It was _everyone_ in the Hall...I mean _everyone_!" Celine nodded her head slowly, "It was horrible."

"Did they only attack you?"

"No...Legolas too."

"That sucks. Okay, time to go!" Emily dragged Celine to the Weird Sisters concert in her red wagon that said, 'Mr. Speedy' on the side.

"Yeah!" Celine yelled at the top of her lungs and stood up on the wagon, "Im so excited! _Can you dance like a Hippocriff? Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma..."_

"Yeah, well, I have to pull you there!" Emily looked over her shoulder and frowned.

-----

"I think they're talking about Legolas!" Celine yelled over the loud music.

"_Ooh, his hair is so shiny, He makes me feel tiny, With his super hearing sense, And all thise fruity scents-"_

"Maybe!" Emily shrugged.

"_He can see for miles, And is lighter than tiles, I love him so, And his pinky toe!"_

"Oh my god-" Celine scowled, "Let's get out of here!"

Once they did, they saw Morganne outside snogging violently with the non other Tom Cruise!

"Morganne!" Emily yelled in agony.

"I'm sorry-" Morganne cried, "He forced me!"

"Sure," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Pervert!" Morganne punched Tom, who landed on a couch that suddenly appeared with Oprah sittin on it.

"I love Morganne Martines!" He jumped up and down and then fell, broke his neck, and cracked his head open. Sadly, he didn't die.

-----

"Viola!" Morganne cut the red ribbon opening to Hoggy Skatepark.

"Huzzah!" Everyone yelled before running in.

"Yay-" Celine ran in and quickly went on her skatboard, and skated down a rail bar.

"Wooo-Go Celine!" Morganne exclaimed, clapping her hands fast.

Celine fell from the rail and fell on her stomach. The all of the sudden, the attention went on Cedric.

"Hell yeah!" He did eight back flips and landed on his skateboard. "I'm the next Tony Hawk!"

Just then, Fluer landed in Cedric's arms.

"Hey, Marry me!" She commanded.

"Okay!" Cedric married the blonde bimbo on the spot.

-----

"Shaant!" Emily shrieked and made out with her new husband.

Cedric walked in with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Celine asked.

"I need a pillow..." He murmered.

"Okay, here ya go!" Celine threw a hammer filed pillow at him.

"Ow!"

"You wanted a pillow!" Celine yelled, "You got one!"

"I need a fluffy one."

Celine sighed. "Fine, here's mine!" She threw him her pillow.

"Sweet!" He pulled down his pants.

"What?-Wait?-Why?"

"No reason..." He ran out, tripping over his pants.

-------

_Flashback of Emily's Wedding_

_Can Can Music_

Morganne was playing the cancan on her violin and was trying to dance with Celine. Emily's mohawk was dyed yellow for the ceremony.

"You may kiss the emo dude!"

And she did so.

Suddenly, Morganne and Celine felt a ruch and was found at the Moulin Rouge.

"Hey, were at the Moulin Rougw!" Morganne yelled excitedly.

"Hurry up, you two! You're next!" A fat woman yelled at them. She was wearing bright yellow eye-shadow.

Celine frowned.

"Hey, we're cancam dancers, yay!" Morganne yelled excitedly. "C'mon!"

Morganne and Celine did an awsome cancan dance that added buts of swing dance moves and disco moves. Everybody loved them.

-----

"I love you, Christian!" Morganne smiled.

"_I will love you until my dying day"_

"Let's sing together!"

"Okay!" Christian started singing.

_"All you need is love."_

"Please don't start that again."

_"All you need is love."_

"A girl has got to eat."

_"All you need is love."_

"She'll end up on the street!"

_"All you need is looove."_

_"Love is just a game."_

_"I was ment for lovin' you baby, you were meant for lovin' me!"_

_"The only was of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."_

_"Just one night, just one night?"_

_"There's no way cause you can't pay-"_

_"One-"_

"Sorry to interrupt, but Teddy Geiger is coming tonight!" Celine giggled.

-----

"_For you I will..."_ Teddy Geiger finished singing.

"I love you!" Celine exclaimed.

"I love you too." Teddy said, and they started to snog.

-----

"Breaking News: Baby Suri has gone evil and changed her name to Damian becuase it fits her personality better. And Katie Holmes has left the paralyzed Tom for na-na-na-na-na-na Batman!"

-----

"Ah, mummies!" Emily screamed, running away.

(pause) What else is wrapped in toilet-paper and smells bad? (end pause)

"Look, it's Rick O' Connell!" Sheena pointed at the dude with a gun.

POW POW. The mummies fell back in their sarchophogi...

------

"Fix it!" Flavor Flav shoved the clock necklace towards Snape and Dumbledore. "Set it to Ten o' Clock!"

"Okay!" Snapee and Dumbledore got to work.

"Flavvvooooorrrr Flaaaavvvvv!" He yelled.


	23. I'm Bringing Sexy Back!

"_I'm bringing SexyBack-Them mother ------- don't know how to act-"_

Morganne's right arm swung back and forth as she did the robot.

_"I think it's special when it's behind your back- So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Dirty Babe-You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave-I'll let you whip me if I misbehave-It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Come here girl) Go ahead, we go with it --------- Go ahead, we go with it (V.I.P) Go ahead we go with it (Drinks on me) Go ahead we go with it-"_

Her ringtone ended. Then she played another one that said, "_Get your sexy on! Go ahead we go with it." _Over and over again for twelve seconds.

Then the room turned into a club and Justin Timberlake and Timbaland cam in and sang, 'SexyBack' for Morganne and she dry humped J.T (Swoon) Then, Nelly Furtado joined in and sang, "Promiscuous', becuase J.T and Timbaland did that song too. Morganne stopped dancing amd cried over her phone.

Everything had disappeared and she was back in the Big K-Mart with everyone staring at her. She ran out, mourning.

----

"Hey Morganne?" Celine said to her in Language class.

"Hey."

"It's weird...we're writing a H.P story, and it's not even an H.P story anymore!"

"I know..."

-----

Ron and Harry died of Leukemia and Hermione left school to be a stripper in Vegas where she met a guy named Marcel.

------

"_These possibilities keep walking in on me-It feels so strange-But I guess that's changed-" _Teddy sang in the shower with his guitar and his band played in the bathtub.

"Teddy, Shut up!"

"Sorry."

Celine was trying to make Dane and the slightly burned Optimus to leave before Teddy saw them.

"Teddy...uh...I need to get a new waffle maker. I'll be right back!"

----

_Doo-doo-doo-doo--doo-doo-doo-doo--doo-doo-dododododo--doo-doo-_

"Dane Cook, come on down! You're the next contestant on the Price is Right!"

"Yay!" Dane screamed and ran down.

"Blah-blah-blay, gold lawn mower!" Bob Barker said, "What's your bid, Amy?"

"Two dollars!"

"Ten billion!" Dane yelled.

"Fourteen Hundred," A guy named Frank answered.

"Fifty cents," 50 Cent said.

"And the closest bid is...Fifteen billion dollars-"

"Yes! Oh Yes!" Dane ran up the stairs. "It's Bob Barker on strings! Ha-ha-ha-"

"I'm not dead!" Bob cried.

"You could win this Dane-"

"It's a Waffler 7000!"

"But first, guess the price on these lovely strippers."

There were three strippers. Two were girls and one a man.

"For me, they're all free!"

"Correct!" Bob exclaimed.

"Yes...ha-ha...Ah, Cheese Gouda!"

"Never trust a stripper!" Marcel exclaimed.

"I shall trust a stripper...because I am a stripper!" Bob ripped off his pants like he was in the NBA and he started to strip.

GASPS erupted in the audience as mothers covered their childern's eyes.

"My eyes!" Dane shrieked.

"Go Bob! Go Bob!" Marcel joined in, "Go Bob!"

"Woooo-ooooo!"

----

I love you Christian!" Morganne said, "_You are my sunshine my-"_

"I hate singing shut up!"

"Hey, who said that?" Morganne looked around widly. "Who?"

"Me." A voice said, "It's me...Brendon Urie!"

"Nooooo..." Morganne yelled.

"Yes-me! Muhahahaha!" He cockled, but started choking on a lollipop!

"Ha-ha!" Christian laughed.


	24. Egah!

**Full Chapter Title** : _Mr. Dilbeck is learning the class! Now we're reading, but Celine looks at Teddy Geiger pictures, and realizes that she's married to him and Morganne is listening to SexyBack._

-----

The North Koreans started bombing the world! Ah! Dun-dun-dun

All the sudden, the substitute started to hit on Cody Obeji, the guy who sits in front of Celine in Language Class.

And later that day during Health, Morganne's phone fell out of her pocket, but Ms. Thomas didn't see.

-----

Morganne had made a time travellor. She could now travel back and forth in time. Yay!

-----

"Welcome to KFC, may I take your order?" Celine and Morganne had been fired from the Moulin Rouge - in a cannon! They were back at Hogwarts. (Well, during the second year. But now it was summer time! okay?)

CHEESE AND RICE!!

Ugh! Darn you to Heck! Flippin' bodaggot! Gosh! Gosherdoodles! Geewillikers! Oh my heinie!

"_I'm a genie in a bottle baby. Come, come-"_

"Turn that schnickle off!" Someone yelled from a booth.

"Sorry!" Celine turned on SexyBack.

Morganne and Celine do the robots.

-----

Teddy then prounounced he was gay to the world, and Celine was devasted that she dated a guy who was GAY! Gasp!;To celebrate, Morganne made out with a burger and thought it was Justin Timberlake!


	25. Darth Poogla!

**Full Chapter Title:** _Morganne and Celine star in The Land Before Time 3 Million:The End is Here, and they play two suicidle brontosaurases. And Dane commites suicide, and Optimus Prime is left without a father. But Dane comes back as a new and improved Darth Vader...but he's Darth Poogla!_

-----

"It's the tree star!" Morganne exclaimed.

"Oh-cool!" Celine cried in fear.

"Why are you acting scared?"

"I...uh-"

"What?"

"I humped that tree..."

"Oh -.let's move on then..."

"Ah, meteor!" Celine shrieked.

BOOM

And all the dino's died.

----

"Goodbye world!" Dane leapt into a pit of hot burning magma.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Dane let out an evil laugh. "I am Darth Poogla! I'm a mother breathing dragon!"

"Shut up, you will." Yoda appeared out of nowhere.

"Shut the F up Yoda-" Dane pushed Yoda in the hot magma.

"Is the BBQ on my cloak?"

"You have done that yourself!"

"I absolutely don't eat BBQ!"

"Only a sith deals in absolutes," He said, pulling out his lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try. But I must warn you, I'm pretty good at doing back flips. Ahhhhhhhhh," Darth Poogla backflipped one hundred miles to the China land of China, and ate Chow Mein for the rest of his life! And got really fat

----

"Boo-hoo. Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo," Optimus sniffled. He was hiding under a bed in a LA-Z Boy mattress store.

"Oh my god! Optimus!" Celine exclaimed, pulling Optimus from under the bed.

"Mommy!"

"Morganne, I found him!"

The Celine saw David rip her Teddy pictures and she dropped Optimus and ran in slow motion.

"Nooooooooooooo!" She had a manly voice since she was running in slow motion.

Optimus fell into a pit of hot, burning magma.

Celine stopped. Teddy or Optimus? Teddy! She continues in slow-mo. She hit David in the balls and they blew up into smitherins.

"Oh-Teddy!" She started to make out with it and fell onto the bed.

"Ooh, me after that young lady!" An old lady from Russia said pointing towards Celine.

"Eww..."

-----

Optimus was turning to the dark side, like his daddy. He was now known as Darth Pootie-Naeh!

"I am Pootie-Naeh! Here me-"

"I am the Waffler!"

"Shut up, already!"

"Sorry!" Celine yelled and frowned.

"Ribbit." Morganne said.

Darth Pootie-Naeh climbed onto the new Darth Star and flew to the Mustafar system. Obi-Won wasn't far behind.

Bew-Bew-Bew

Obi-Won blasted the Mustafar system and it blew up.

"This is where the fun begins!"

"Anakin-what are you doing?"

"Morganne's playing an improvised game of Twister. With Me! Yay!"

"Right hand: Bowl of Lettuce!" Morganne said.

"Anakin get down to business!"

"Okay...master."

Anakin got ontop of Morganne and-

Then Obi-Won died of pain in the pinky-toe.


	26. The Holy Jambori

"Oh-"

"-My-"

"GOSH!"

Anakin and Morganne fell into a burning ring of fire after they made love to each other and she popped out a kid, and named her Flo La Bom Bom.

14 years later

"The name's La Bom Bom. Flo La Bom Bom."

"Well, Flo," A fat greasy guy named Dane Cook continued. "Like I said, I need seven thousand shippings of chow mein, stat!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cook, but the U.S government doesn't trade with China anymore."

"But I want American chow mein!" Dane wailed.

"Sorry-"

"But it's not Chinese!" Dane yelled.

"S0...no buttons, no Chow Mein!"

----

After Teddy and Celine made love, Celine paid more attention to her Waffler than Teddy and she sang, "_Add some Truce Syrup to my waffles and all over my body."_

"Do you love your waffler more than me?" Asked Teddy, a tear shed from his eye.

"No-It's just that," Celine rolled her eyes, "The waffler does me better than you."

----

Marcel is talking about Torettes and is acting like obe, but ends up having a seizure. And all ambulances comes and takes him to a mantal hospital.

----

"Well...you can shove it!" Marcel yelled towards Morganne.

"Well-My Love!"

The announcement came on.

"_Celine Dunnet, a freshman died of eating too much syrup, but came back as a walrus!"_

"Cool." Dane in Drama class got up and danced with Brad Workman.

"_I'm a walrus-argh! argh!" _Celine sang, and came into drama class.

And the whole Jambori followed her into the room and marched back outside.

And then someone threw a pumpkin at the door.


	27. Samuel L Jackson

"I am sick and tired of these mother fucking snakes, on this mother fucking plane!" Samuel L. Jackson yelled on the set of Star Wars.

"This isn't Snakes on a Plane Samuel," George yelled threw a microphone, "It's Star Wars!"

"Oh-sorry." He laughed nervously. "May the force be with you."

"That 'a boy!"

"Sorry, I forgot to turn off the force!" Himmy Fallon said to Hayden, after he killed him.

"Good job everyone!" George smiled, "Take five."

----- ----- -----

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Our bell rang early. I know that is no excuse for us author's Morganne and I to do so. But...Anakin died.


	28. Cedric Breast Feeds His Pillows

"It's been forever since we've been here!" Morganne sighed.

"I know!"

"Whoa-"

"Is that?-"

"Yes!"

It was Cedric, breast feeding his pillows from his big toe.

"Cedric, what the heck?"

"They're my children-Go away!"

"I'm not going to go...until you big toe feed me too." Morganne smirked.

"You'll have to wait awhile..."

"Fine, I'll leave!" Morganne stormed away. Then she cried in a dark corner.

"See what you've done homo!" Celine yelled. "Your pillows are the only thing you care about!"

"I love you-"

"Shut up-I already have two husbands..."

"Including me..."

"Hugh!" Celine begain to snog him. Still snogging, they walked into a broom closet.

"Huh-huh." Cedric cried.

"So...how bout that toe feeding?" Morganne came back.

-----

George W. Bush was now attending Hogwarts, and had a MAJOR crush on Dumbledore. Dumbledore privatly tutored George W. Bush.

"I am the W...You are the W."

"I would love to be the W." Dumbledore purred.

-----

Oliver Wood came into Transfiguration class.

"Mr. Wood?" McGonagoll asked, suprised to see Wood at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, Professor...can I see Fluffy McJohnny Shim Bom Bom for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Oliver walked out again. McGonagoll threw it outside for him.

"Come on!"

"Where am I going-"

"Play Baseball!"

They entered a Baseball Stadium and saw clowns in the outfield.

"If you fool around and blow up balloons...They will come!" Oliver smiled.

-----

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, Romeo-"

"She speaks!"

"It's still my line!" Morganne scowled towards Hagrid.

"Sorry bout that!"

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Total silence.

"Psst! Hagrid...It's your line!"

"Oh sorry," Hagrid cleared his throat, "To be or not to be..."

"Oh dear lord..."


	29. Wierd Al

"Ah-mow the lawn!" An Indonisian man yelled in the streets of Jumbo Mumbo.

"Eeee!" Celine cried.

"Nooo-"

"-It's MJ!"

And then MJ started singing 'Bad'

"_Who's bad?"_

Out of nowhere, a super fat Al appeared and started singing, "Fat."

"_Who's fat?"_ He wobbled around trying to dance.

"Alrighty then," Morganne said, "Let's get married!" She exclaimed to Wierd Al.

"Will you be my Jedi then?" Wierd Al said, transforming into a jedi.

"Absolutley!"

Wierd Al and Morgane started singing, "The Saga Begins."

"_He may be Darth Vader later, but now he's just a small fry."_


	30. The Day After Tomorrow Happens

"Ah!" Tom screamed like a girl. He suddenly died! YAY!

"The world is at peace again!" Morganne yelled, throwing both of her arms in the air.

"Yay!" Celine joined her.

"The machines suddenly flew up in the air and back into space never to return again," Morganne Freeman, know as 'god' spoke to the world, "But in the future...they will come back for macoroni and cheese."

-----

"By the day after tomorrow, we'll all be dead!" President Bush sucked his thumb through the whole announcement. Dumbledore held his hand. "And now...I leave you with this...The 'W' always wins."

"Damn you to hell!" Celine yelled.

All of the sudden, tornadoes hit the house. Earthquakes started along all the coastline, volcanoes erupted, and hurricanes hit the coasts.

Then, everything stopped an it began to rain.

-----

"_Well I'm not saying she's a gold digger!"_

"Shut the hell up!"

-----

Sam/Jake diead of AIDS.


	31. Tina and Jon Heder

"Don't ever touch my nose-ever!" Michael squeeked, tossing Celine out the window.

"Eee!" _SPLAT_ She landed in a hot tub with Jon Heder.

"Welcome to my party!"

"What's this?" Celine pointed to a llama nest to her in a hot tub.

"It's Tina, GOSH!" Jon looked away, angrily.

"Im sorry...sorry Tina."

"Tis Okay!" Tina replied back.

"What?!" Celine exclaimed. She was surprised that Tina could talk.

-----

"I luh you, Hagger!" Tina said.

Hagrid whsipered sweet nothings in her ears.

-----

"You may know kiss the bride!"

Celine and John Travolta started getting jiggy with it in front of everyone. And Tina joined in.

"Eww! Tina-get off-get off-get off!" John yelled, pushing Tina off of his back.

Celine and John got up and started to sing, and everyone joined in except for Teddy who sat alone in a far corner.

"_We go together, like ramma-ramma-ramma-" _

"_Like Wednesday morning...on the seventh hour...you'll be allowed to shower..." _Teddy sang, along with his guitar. Woah! A guitar that sings!

"Shut up, you can't sing!" Morganne yelled, and started singing, "_The sun'll come out tomorrow, and I'll never have to sorrow. Tomorrow, tomorrow! I love yah, tomorrow! You're only a daw away!"_

_-----_

Jon celebrated with Tina and Hagrid when Tina gave birth to a giant...which happened to be the Green Leaf Giant!

-----

"Breaking News: Hearthrob Teddy Geiger died early this morning of unknown causes," A news anchor reported.

"Noooo!" Celine broke in tears, and fell onto her knees.

"Don't worry," John stood beside her, "We can be ultramatic-Grease Lightning!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay baby."

-----

For Christmas, Morganne through a party and everybody she invited came. Dane Cook surprisingly showed up and Celine wore a bronze colored wool sweater she got at Macy's for Eight-Hundred dollars.

"Celine you seem uncomfartable!" Morganne said.

"No-no, I'm fine," Celine replied itching herself.

"Take it off-take it all off!" Bush exclaimed, trying to get frisky with Celine.

"Get off of me!" She suddenly dropped to the floor and died of sudden itchy-ness.

But Christian Bale brought her back with his "magical abilities."

Celine was depressed that she was forced to leave the dead Teddy, but soon forgot all about him. She had found love for Christian and supported his "magical abilities."

-----

"Morganne, how's your singing lover?" Celine asked her, while walking down the streets in London.

"Died of alcoholism...married Hugh Jackman, he's a magician."

"Really? So is Christian...he's known as the 'Transporting Man.'"

"Oh," Morganne knew that Christian and Hugh were enemies, trying to the best at Magic.

"Well, I have to go get a new cauldron," Celine said, "I'll see you later."


	32. Christian Bale Becomes President

**A/N: **_Sorry that our chapters are soooooo short. The next one; I promise, will be long._

* * *

"Sheena's married?" Celine exclaimed.

"Shocker isn't it?"

"To who?"

"Zach Chronis," Morganne informed him.

"Aw-how cute!" Celine smiled. "We should go visit him!"

"Yeah, but not now-I'm getting married remember?" Morganne pointed to herself. She was wearing a magenta wedding dress.

"To-to Hugh?"

"No, Cyclops-of course Hugh!"

"Oh-when is it then?"

"Right now!" Morganne growled.

Hugh appeared out of nowhere and they got married.

----0o----

"I love you," Dumbledore panted.

"I love you more," Cedric said, before they returned to business...

(A/N: Wow, I completely forgot about that part!! Okay...)


	33. Mystery Men & Woman

"Die Bush, Die!" Morganne ran her pastic sword through George.

"Huzzah, he is dead!" Celine cried happily. Her and Morganne had a hoe-down.

"Now what are we going to do?" Morganne asked, putting her plastic sword away.

"I know-let's go visit Christian Bale!" Celine exclaimed, putting her Truce Syrup on her belt.

"Why him?"

"He can be President of the United States!"

"Um...how 'bout Wolverine?"

"I dont think so..."

"Fine!"

----0o----

"How do you feel about being elected President so quickly, Mr. President?" An annoying reporter asked.

"I feel fantabulous!" Christian said, before punching the reporter.

----0o----

"Mystery Men and Woman Unite!" They joined hands in the middle.

The Blue Raja held spoons and forks between his fingers, and he pouted his lips. The Shoveler took his shovel, swung it around, and pointed it towards the van.

"We're getting into that?" Morganne asked, pointing to a large Van that looked futuristic.

"Hey-I dont really appreciate your tone right now!" Mr. Furious pointed his finger towards her, "If you dont shut up I'll go Pompeii on your...butt!"

"You know what? I dare you to!" Morganne sneered.

Mr. Furious scowled and walked away. He climbed into the van.

They all entered the van and the Shoveler was driving towards Captain Amazing's place. The Blue Raja shouted, "Shot Gun!" and sat next to the Shoveler. When the Spleen walked towards the front seats, he called, "Shot Gun!"

"I already called that didn't I?" The Blue Raja looked over his shoulder, and growled.

"No, I did!"

"No-"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Spleen get back here!" Mr. Furious scowled and demanded. His face turned red.

"Fine," The Spleen sat next to the Invisible Man.

----0o-Ten Minutes Later-o0----

"Are we there yet?" the Spleen whined.

"Not quite!" Mr.Furious said for the eighth time.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" All of them yelled.

"God, I'm getting _really _pissed off at you!" The Bowler yelled at him.

"Why don't you take that Bowling ball and shove it!" Mr. Furious said.

"If all of you don't be quiet, I'll turn this bus around!"

"Watch out!" Morganne yelled.

The original Waffler was standing in the middle of the road with a psychoatic look on his face.

The van stopped and touched the Original Wafflers burnt shirt. The Bowler opened the sliding door and the O.W climbed inside. He looked at Celine and she was gasping.

"Oh heck no!" Celine growled, "I'm the Waffler!"

"Uh-uh," The guy said in a gay voice, "I'm the Waffler!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Get off the damn bus," Mr. Furious yelled, and kicked him off the bus, and they drove away quickly.

"Yes," Celine sat down and sighed, "I'm the Waffler!"

----0o----

"Die!" The Blue Raja threw forks and spoons at Captain Amazing, who was tied up to a chair.

"Ow-Hey-Stop!" Cpt. Amazing ordered, but no one obeyed. "Stop! Please!"

"No," Celine pressed the Waffler maker against his face.

"What does this button do?" Morganne pressed an orange button.

Captain Amazing died.


	34. Sweet Waffle Love

_Sorry that our chapters have been SHORT! Our sequel done writing; chapters are very long! Trust me. And we are currently writing a third. Hallejuah. _

**random: **_i just realize how Cedric Diggory is still VERY VERY VERY handsome. i used to love him soooo much Now it's like, 'Oh he's so cute!' Ha ha. _

**what to expect in our sequel: **_eragon, the village, pirates of the caribbean, spider-man, aliens, and wierd inventions in iPods. Woop._

* * *

"Hoorah! I am Time Warp, fear me!" Morganne exclaimed.

"That's not that scary," Celine pointed out.

"Shut up..."

------

Celine gasped.

"You got syrup all over my waffler," Celine scowled and threw her waffle maker to the ground. "Now you must pay for a new one!"

"Think again," The original Waffler took out his spatula and threw it at her.

"Missed me, missed me-now you gotta kiss me!" She taunted.

The original Wafller pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They fell in love and became Waffle Makers.

------

"I just don't know what to do sir," Mr. Furious sat on a couch and and started to get red and furious. "It's just-I'm so...angry!"

"Calm down-"

"Me calm down?!" He scowled amd jumped off the couch. "You calm down."

"Mr. Furious, please sit down," The psychiatrist pulled out a dagger.

Mr. Furious let out a big scream, grabbed a chair and swung it towards Dilbeck's head. He fell to the ground dead.


	35. Cedric Gets Ugly

Pow Pow Pow

"Stop!" Emily cried.

"I'll save you!" Spiderman suddenly appeared.

He spun his web and it attached onto Emily and pulled her towards the superhero.

"I'll come back for you Spider-Man!" Shaant raised his mikey-phone towards Spider-Man.

------

"Noooo!" Celine wailed.

The original Waffler was dead.

She was alone...again.

------

"_I want to run through the halls in my high school_..." John Mayer sang gracefully until Ceddy-doo threw a pebble at him.

"You suck John Mayer!" Cedric yelled.

John swung his guitar at Ceddy-doo at his head, and it went through the face of the guitar. And all the girls gasped. CEDRIC TURNED UGLY!!!

"No!" A girl yelled.

"Yay!" Others partied like it was Mardi Gras.

------

"Do you miss sexy? Well, we brought it back, thanks to Justin Timberlake!"

SexyBack started to play and Morganne and Celine started to do the robot.

"Thanks, Justin Timberlake!" They smiled and they both gave the camera thumbs up!


	36. Pluto Explodes!

The lava filled the courtyard of Hogwarts and it burned everything in its path. Jimmy Fallon, who was wearing a jedi robe was sitting on a beach chair, tanning himself while the students ran around in fear.

"What is everyone doing?" Jimmy asked, concerned.

"You have BBQ on your cloak!" A student yelled.

"No!" Jimmy clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground.

"Haha-he died!" The same student laughed.

Jimmy Fallon came back to life and shot the student in the head with a BBQ gun.

"Haha-now you're dead...fool!" Jimmy blew smoke from his gun and put it back down his pants.

All of a sudden, a small explosion was heard but nothing was found.

"What was that?" Jimmy looked around.

All of the sudden, ice fell from sky and it melted as it hit the lava.

"Was that Pluto?"

"No...it was an iceburg and Titanic hit it!" Celine said, sarcastically, "Of course it was Pluto!"

"Oh."

"Look-the sun is gone."

"And the moon is up! Yay!"

"Watch out, it's exploding-gasp!"

"Egah! Run!" Morganne yelled.

"Noooo!" Jimmy cried, falling to his knees.

"Yes, now GET UP!" Celine dragged him inside.

"I'll Miss You-Miss Moon!" Jimmy sniffled.


	37. Wicked, Wicked

Chapter Title: _Morganne sees 'Wicked' and they needed her to play the lead and she becomes an instant star of the show and gets paid lots of Mullah($$). Celine finds love-but nobody knows who it is-but when Morganne writes, you'll know who the Sexy Man is._

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I have been very busy lately these past few months. We have two more chapters after this, then I'll get to the sequel. Thank you for your Reviews, and Morganne and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as we did. Thank you, Once again . _Celine._

Current Music : Flathead: The Fratellis (Highly Recommend)

_

* * *

_

Celine considered her new husband to be the sexiest man alive, sadly, only Dumbledore agreed with her.

Celine and Tom Hanks we're married in Kentucky...Fried Chicken! The cashier performed the marriage. Hooray for Newlyweds!

"You may now kiss the bride." The cashier said.

And he did so...Suddenly, Paul Bettany comes in naked and Tom looks at him weird. Then Paul walked out.

"Oh no," Tom exclaimed.

"What is it?" Celine asked.

"He's going to steal the Fried Chicken Code."

"You mean the DaVinci Code...right?"

"No...The Fried Chicken Code!"

"Oh," Celine got confused.

---------

**Whack...Whack...** Paul wipped himself.

Tom cringed at the sight of blood.

"I'll save you!" A voice screamed.

Suddenly, they we're in a jungle.

**Jungle Cry**

Celine swung from a vine, and was wearing clothes made out of leaves. Tom was suddenly wearing a buttflap (loincloth).

Celine swung out of sight and found George (Of the Jungle) sitting next to a Giraffe.

"I thought Giraffe's live in Africa?" Celine asked.

"No...they live in the jungle too." He replied.

"No-they don't!"

"There's only one way we can solve this!" George pointed his finger towards Celine.

"By What?"

"Comparing what's underneath our loincloth."

"No."

"Fine...THUMB WAR!"

"Okay."

"1,2,3,4 - I declare a thumb war!"

Celine won.

"Best two out of three!" George declared.

"Fine."

George won.

Celine won.

"Ah-hah! There's no Giraffes in the Jungle!"

----------

**At the Pantages Theatre (Wicked)**

"_No one mourns the Wicked. Now at last she's dead and gone." _The Munchkins sang.

Everyone was enjoying the beginning of the play.

**Twenty-Minutes Later**

"It's your turn!" Someone said to Morganne.

"Oh - right!" Morganne ran out. Her skin was green and she was wearing a black wig. She had been cast as Elphaba.

"_In sleep he sang to me-" _Morganne began to sing.

"Wrong play!"

"_Something bad, happing in Oz?"_

Everyone was in shock on how good Morganne was and they stood up and clapped for her. Morganne's dad came out as Glinda.

"_Ladeeda!"_ He sang in a high pitched voice.

_"You're having delusions of granduer!"_

_"I'm through excepting limits!" _(Morganne as Elphaba climbs onto a broomstick) "_So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky. As someone told me latley, everyone deserves the chance to fly. And if I'm flyiong solo, at least I'm flying free."_

**Two Hours Later**

The play was over.

"That was amazing!" Morganne said to herself. "Hallejuah!"

"That was sooo Boring!" A man said.

"What?" Morganne scowled.

She smacked the guy in the face with her big purse.


	38. Signs

**Chapter Title: **_Morganne loses her voice (again) and Celin ehas to take her place as Elphaba/The Wicked Witch of the West - and,well - there's a bit of rioting after this event._

Celine wore the green make up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm doing this - I don'e even know the words!"

"Just make something up!" Morganne said.

"Go!" A man said.

Celine walked out on stage.

"_We're off to see the Wizard - The wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

"Boo!"

"You suck!"

Everyone left and marched around the Pantages theatre with signs. Celine read the signs. "KFC, McDonalds, and...Taco Town.

She ran out and stole the sign. More rioters came with different signs.

_For Sale By Owner...Quartz Hill High...No Parking...Fire escape...Kung Fu Chicken_

"It's not my fault! I'm sorry!" Celine cried.


	39. The End is Near

Everybody graduated Hogwarts, including first years since Voldy (He's still Emo) bought the school for Bands to live there and give concerts.

Tom Hanks and Celine finally figured out the Fried Chicken Code, and found out that she was related to Colonel Sanders asd she become the owner of KFC. But Dane wanted BK Lounges to rule the world but he forgot that they blew up. **BOOM**. (Stupid Sound Effects).

Anyways, Morganne became the most famouse opera singer in the world and Married Karlie's brother. (Aww) And they had two children and one of them became President of the United States of America! YEE-HAW!!

Sheena and Zach and 800,999,469 ect. kids were adopted. Sheena named one of the Homo.

Shock, Lock, and Barrell took Dumbledore and they took him to the layer of Batman. The Joker was there instead, and Dumbledore fell head over heels in love with him.

Emily's mohawk grew back and she ended up marrying, Kevin Spacey because of his bald-e-ness.

"I can't believe she's getting married to the guy who played Lex Luthor...he's bald!" Celine threw roses on the isle.

"Not to mention sexy...grr." Morganne pointed towards him.

-----------

Tom Cruise (Like Teddy) was cursed with a horrible case of uglies and died on Oprah's couch.

Katie was relieved and married Christian Bale. (Good for her)

-----------

Super Mario came to life and killed everyone in the world...including Charlie the Unicorn...cause he is too fucking annoying. (I'm glad he died!) **Puts on happy smile**. And Yoshi used his tongue to get all the eggs in the world.

**THE END!!!**


	40. Bonus Chapter

_Morganne wrote this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

Celine fell in love,

_with Cedric Diggory,_

_Thought he was a dove,_

_turned out to be rather gory._

_Lost her lust for him,_

_Didn't meet someone named Kim,_

_Dumbledore starts to strip,_

_and Draco gives him a Trip._

_Life is good, Life is well,_

_Too many people fell,_

_In pits of Lava,_

_No one drinks Guava._

_Juice - No way,_

_Dumbledore recieves good pay,_

_Nearly every day._

_We dance to SexyBack,_

_Talent we don't lack,_

_This story is Overly Stretched,_

_There wasn't a dog who "Fetched"_

_Michael Jackson has an important role,_

_On a special pole,_

_Mystery Men appear,_

_Without a tear._

_Celine dies and turns into a Walrus,_

_Blisters emit icky puss,_

_Jimmy Fallon guest stars,_

_Aliens aren't from Mars._

_Tom Hanks and Celine Wed,_

_And don't have time to got to bed,_

_Because they must,_

_Solve the Fried Chicken Code._

_Or Bust,_

_Morganne and Celine into Robot Mode,_

_And CanCan Dance._

_Cedric doesn't give,_

_A second glance,_

_Not too many people live,_

_In the end._

_I'm bored now,_

_So let us bend,_

_Like a cow,_

_I'm almost done._

_Do me a favor,_

_And put away the gun,_

_Don't want blood flavor,_

_Stained on the Carpet._

_Lets make it a tie,_

_With this fishing net,_

_Goodnight...and Goodluck._


End file.
